So many fandoms,so little time' Hunger Games
by BellaMaigan
Summary: I am part of an admin group on Facebook and we decided to have our own hunger games. This is the result. (This is my first time writing so I'll be happy to take any advice) Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Reaping** **Day**

Reaping day is the day that we get chosen for The 'So many fandoms, so little time' Hunger games. People from Australia, Great Britain and America gather around their television screens waiting for the names to be called.

Gamemaker, Heather Maskill, Prances onto stage.  
"Welcome to the 25th 'So many fandoms, so little time' Hunger Games! We are very excited about the games this year, we hope you are too!"  
She waves her arms around like a lunatic and giggles  
"Shall we find out who is competing this year?"  
She holds her hand to her ear and the crowd goes wild.

There is one bowl on the table next to her. She walks over to it with a big cheesy grin and sticks her hand inside.

"To play for District 1.."  
There's a short pause while she opens two envelopes  
"We have Lydia Patterson and Brayden Benton"

The crowd goes wild as Lydia and Brayden's photos are being shown on the screen behind her.

"NOT THE HOT GAY GUY!" My wife Aleisha shouts from the kitchen  
"Aleisha! Shut up for a second!" I shout back

Heather dips her hand back into the bowl and pulls out another two envelopes.

"Playing for district 2..Joe Davies and Elizabeth Rome"

Their photos are displayed on the screen as Aleisha walks out of the kitchen with dinner.  
"Elizabeth Rown? What a name" she chuckles  
"Rome" I say while holding my head in my hands  
"I couldn't hear properly in there, I'm sorry. Now eat up."

Heather continues to reveal the names of the players.  
District 3. Taneisha Warner and Lottie Berry.  
District 4. Brother and sister, Olivia Dunford and Tom Dunford.  
District 5. Charlotte Grimond and Amy Lynch.  
District 6. No players.

"Lucky" I say quietly

District 7. Keri Potter and Alex Edwards  
District 8. Elise Borman  
District 9. No Players  
District 10. Joe Clarke  
District 11. Vickii Bull  
And lastly, district 12.

I hold my breath, gripping Aleishas hand praying that she doesn't get chosen. I couldn't watch her be bludgeoned to death. But what if I get chosen? What will she do? She will be here by herself. Nobody to tell her things are going to be ok or to help her with the groceries. I didn't think that I'd get chosen, I was too busy worrying about my darling wife.  
Heather picks out the last envelope and starts to rip it open.

"And for District 12 we have..."

Aleisha grips my hand tighter. She's hurting me but I don't say anything.

"Maigan Ward!"

The crowds roars as all 16 players are showed on screen. Aleisha pulls me in for a long, tight hug. Her tears dripping on my head, I don't know how to react, I just sit there stunned.  
Aleisha continues to sob and pat my head. After about half an hour I begin to cry. I don't want to leave my wife, my life..behind..


	2. The interviews

The Interviews

I say my final goodbyes to my friends and my beautiful wife, Aleisha. I hold back my tears and give her a final hug.

"Goodbye darling" I say, choking back tears  
"It's not goodbye. I know you can win this. You WILL win this." She says calmly  
"Ma'am. We have to go now" Says the Capitol Guard

Aleisha kisses me on the cheek and mouths 'See you soon sweetheart'. I'm taken from the penthouse suite of the Formula 1 Hotel we were staying and taken to the airport.  
I walk to my seat on the plane and make myself comfortable. I'm the only one on board. I don't normally mind being by myself but I'm on a plane, I would like some form of company. I do not, and never will, like planes.

The captain walks in, gives me a thumbs up and takes his place in the cockpit. Two flight attendants follow shortly after him and shut the door behind them. I guess there's no turning back now. One of the attendants walks towards me with her hands behind her back. She's very attractive. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, smokin' body and a really nice set of melons.

"Hi, my name is Sara.."  
Something drops from her hands onto the floor. She bends down to pick it up and as she stands back up, she jabs it into my neck.

I wake up in a white room, on a bed in the shape of a 12. There are mirrors all around the room, even on the roof. I look around and notice the other tributes in the room. They all look just as confused as I feel.

"Hey 12! What's your name?" The girl from District 1 shouts across the room  
"Uhh, I'm Maigan" I reply, still groggy from whatever the flight attendant jabbed into my neck  
"Nice to meet you Megan. I'm Lydia and my friend here is Brayden. He's my gay lover" She shouts back  
"Her name's MAIGAN NOT Megan! Hi, I'm Tom. That's my sister Livi" A voice from the bed next to me says  
"That's what I said! Megan" Lydia shouts at Tom  
"Oh for fuck sake! It's MAIGAN. May gan. It's not hard you twat" Screams Livi

They continue to fight about my name. It's nice actually, I've never had someone get so worked up when someone else pronounces it wrong. People have called me Morgan before, I find it easier to answer to whatever.  
The door flies open and a Capitol Guard walks in

"Your interviews will begin shortly. Just be yourselves, don't try anything funny. Just have fun up there" Says the guard

A bell echos through the room

"Ok, District 1, come with me please" Asks the Guard

Lydia and Brayden hold hands and leave the room.  
The tv turns on and all we can see is Heather, the Gamemaker, sitting on a black leather seat with her legs tucked up under her bum and a big grin on her face.  
Lydia walks onto stage and the crowd goes wild.

"Hello Lydia, welcome to the games! How are you?" Asks Heather  
"I'm very well thank you." Lydia replies

The crowd goes wild again for no reason. I think they all might be a little special in the head.  
Heather stands and moves her hands to shush the crowd, then sits back down.

"Question one. Unicorns or Llamas?"  
"Llamcorns" replies Lydia  
"Two. What's your favourite ship?"  
"I don't know! TOO MANY FEELS" Lydia, now shouting

The interviews continue and before I know it Heather is asking Elise of District 8 her ninth question

"Say something about absolutely anything" Says Heather

Elise stands, brushes her hands on her jeans and begins to speak.

"I don't know what to say, so I'll just tell you a story. There was once a young potato. The potato's name was Starchy. Now, Starchy had big dreams, even though he was a potato. He wanted to be able to see the world! But, seeing the world is kind of hard when you're first off, buried under the ground, and also if you're named Starchy. I mean, who wants to help someone named Starchy? The fact that he was a potato, on the other hand, that was just completely irrelevant. His family had connections. To important people. To name a few, he president of the United States, the queen of England, the leader of Russia, the All-Knowing Llamacorn and Rumplestiltskin. So Starchy came up with a plan. First, he would change his name to Steve. That's a much more respectable name for a potato.."

Heather stops her in the middle of her story

"Ok, I think that's enough of that" Say heather

Elise storms of stage in a rage, hitting the camera man as she walks past.  
The crowd goes insane and then they bring out District 9, then 10, then 11, then finally..Me.

I walk towards the stage. I'm more nervous now then I was when I asked Aleisha to marry me. Aleisha. I wonder if she's in the crowd tonight. I walk on stage and immediately start looking for her. I see her standing down the front, she looks gorgeous in this light. I take my seat and answer all the questions to the best of my ability, not revealing too much about myself. Just to leave that little bit of mystery.

My interview finishes, I blow Aleisha a kiss and go back to my room. I have a shower then get into bed, waiting for what tomorrow brings.


End file.
